The Love Within War
by GRenee
Summary: In the Anime it tells the obstacles what Chizuru went through with the Shinsegumi warriors, but what happens when she has three friends that come along with her on her journey? Love will blossom Sparks will fly and betrayal at every corner. Chizuru/Hijikata Okita/OC Saito/OC Heisuke/OC Yamazaki/OC
1. The begining

**So ever since I started watching Hakouki shinsengumi Kitan I have fallen in love with the character, but I was always upset that the other boys never got a girl, so in this fancfiction I made three new girls. Don't worry chizuru will still be in this and with Toshi, and all the boys will care for her just like in the anime, but I want to focus on the other three girls since it shows Chizuru's points of view in the anime. Don't worry I'm going by the anime and not changing anything….maybe hehe. Any way I hope you enjoy and it took me a long time to think of the three new girls name and personality. So onward. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hakouki Shinsengumi Kitan or any of it's character except for the three girls I made up!**

*Smack* "Ow," A girl with Red/Orange hair tied in pigtails with teal eyes complained while massaging her head that would soon have a big bump. "Why did you do that for Amaya?" "Maybe if you weren't eating like a pig Miyako I wouldn't have done it," A girl replied with Maroon hair tied in a bun and eyes like the sunset. "Will you guys be quiet! You're going to blow our cover or did you forget where supposed to act like boys," A girl said in a harsh whisper with light, auburn/brown hair tied halfway up in a bun and the rest falling into curls with light brown eyes.

"Sorry Amaterasu," the two girls who were arguing before said. **(Can you guess which girl is going to be paired up with who yet?)**While this was happening a girl with dark brown hair and eyes watched from her seated position at the table, in a restaurant, while laughing. "Why are you laughing Chizuru," the girl name Miyako asked while stuffing white rice into her mouth making her cheeks bulge to the size of a volleyball. "Nothing Miyako I'm just thankful and happy that you guys came along to help me find my father. It must be a huge burden on you guys." "Don't get all formal on us now Chizuru! We've know you for almost our whole lives! Why wouldn't we help you," Amaya said while smiling at the polite girl. "You think we would let you go alone," Amaterasu asked in a gentle voice, "Your father had done a lot for us, so we would help you no matter the cause." Chizuru smiled at her friends grateful that there were in her life.

"Besides Chizuru," Miyako said while stuffing more food in her mouth, "You need someone to protect you from those so called 'Warriors," Miyako said while food was spilling out of her mouth and stood up placing one of her foot on the table they were sitting at and giving a warrior pose **(Can you see the image or no?) **Amaya grabbed Miyako by the ear with an annoyed yet amused expression, "Don't draw attention to yourself. It's already bad enough that you still look like a girl with those pigtails."

"Hey men wear pigtail," Miyako replied her cheeks puffed up in a pout, "I find it kind of offensive you think I'm girl and what about Amaterasu she is wearing her hair half down." "You are a girl," replied Amaya with an annoyed expression. "Plus I have a hairstyle that many men wear," Amaterasu said while smiling eating her food slowly. "No you don't," Miyako whined, "If anything I look more like a boy then you do." "Calm down guys," Amaya said while sweat dropping. "I'm getting a headache from all this bickering," Amaterasu said rubbing her temple from the headache she was getting. Miyako just pouted stuffing more food into her mouth. Chizuru couldn't help but laugh again from her friends. They always found a way to keep her smiling. **(I just want to say how funny it would be to see an older man wear pigtails okay I'm done)**

Chizuru grew up with the three girls who were in front of her now. She can remember like it was just yesterday. When her father, Kondou-san, returned from work he had brought a girl who was younger than her with red/orange hair and teal eyes that was now Miyako. Chizuru was surprise to find that she would be living with them for the rest of the years until she moved out, but was also sadden when she found out the reason why the girl was living with her. Her family was killed one night when they were all asleep. Hiding in a bunker under a rug the girl had survive. When her father had found this out he went to retrieve girl as soon as possible, but Chizuru never understood what the reason was. The year after that a girl with maroon hair and sunset eyes that seemed to take your breath away appeared to live with her father, Miyako and her. That girl was now Amaya

Chizuru soon found out that the reason why the girl was living with her was because her family died of fire when the girl was out picking flowers for the vase her mom just got. Chizuru thought the reason why her father would bring these girls home because he wanted them to live happy just like her, but now she knew there had to be something to it. The next year after Amaya arrived Amaterasu appeared with auburn/brown hair that fell in curls and light brown eyes. She had also came to live with them because she watched her whole family die in front of her eyes when an assassin came to her house disguised as an old man. She had managed to get away when he wasn't looking.

After Amaterasu arrived her father didn't bring anymore girl home to care for. Since her father was always at work the girl were left at the house alone with each other. They were always laughing, crying, fighting, and protecting each other since she could remember. Now that Chizuru thought about it she didn't know what it would be like to live without them by her side. **(Actually we all know how she would be like because of the anime haha) **

Miyako was the youngest of the four girls being sixteen a. She was the shortest of all the girls too, and acted the childish. She had a baby face not to mention her pigtail cause her to make her look more like a kid. She was usually the loud one in the group always causing a commotion and drawing attention. Miyako was short tempered an always started a fight when one of her friends were hurt. She usually got into a lot of trouble when she was little and still now 'cause of her rebellious side.

Chizuru was the next in line being seventeen **(I'm assuming she was seventeen in the anime okay) **she also had a baby face but her hairstyle made her look older than Miyako. She was the humblest, well- mannered, and the generous girl of the group. She had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, and eyes. Although she wasn't the youngest the three girls treated her like she was. They always protected her from anything and everything and that included a spider that was crawling on the ground. Chizuru being well- mannered and polite would usually speak for all the girl if they ever got in trouble with her father.

The second eldest is Amaterasu being 18 with light brown/auburn hair and eyes. She wore her hair half up some of her hairs falling to frame her face. The rest that was down fell into curls. Amaterasu was the quietest of them all always keeping to herself. She is very reserved unless she knows you long enough. Whenever Amaterasu tries to say anything to defend her friends or herself she says at the wrong time since she is so quiet. Amaterasu may not show it at first, but she really does care for everyone and secretly enjoys bickering with Miyako.

The eldest is Amaya at 19 with Maroon hair that seems to glisten tied in a bun and eyes like the sunset with the mix colors of red, and orange. Amaya is the motherly figure of the group, but tends to act like a young child sometimes. She would always watch over the three girls younger than her when Chizuru's farther would be gone for days. She didn't mind it at all since she care for the girls like they were here sisters. She usually is the one that scolds, comfort, and help the three girl when they do something wrong or when there in pain physically or emotionally.

Chizuru sat lost in thought remembering when all four of them were just children playing hide and go seek and tag. "Eh, Chizuru," Miyako said while waving her hands in front of her friend trying to get her attention. "Oh, sorry Miyako," Chizuru said while smiling faintly. "It's okay Chizuru I was only saying that if any 'warrior', or bandits were to attack us I would protect all of you," Miyako said smiling while flexing her arms to reveal her muscles, but stopped smiling when her "muscles" fell into blubber that was just hanging. Amaya burst out laughing from what the girl said and from what she saw. Chizuru giggled while Amaterasu sweat dropped. "Ha. That's funny Miyako because last time check you wouldn't hurt a fly or could pick up a twig for that matter. What makes you think you could protect us from bandaits," Amaya said while wiping tears that formed from how much she laughed.

"Well they would run from me once they heard my mainly voice," Miyako said while puffing out her chest and talking in the best boy voice possible. Amaya burst out laughing again with Chizuru. Amaterasu spitted out her water that she was drinking and joined the other two girls who were laughing. The water landed on Miyako causing her to frown and purse her lips into a pout which set the three older girl into another fit of laughter. Miyako laughed along withher friends realizing how funny the situation was.

*10 minutes later when they were done eating*

"Thank you," Chizuru and the three other girls spoke at the same time waving thanks to the restaurant owner. The girls continued to walk down the crowded streets of Kyoto, Japan looking for her father who left to do some business, being a doctor, but it was three months since then, so the she decided to go look for him and the three girls came along with her. "He said he was coming to Kyoto right," Amaterasu asked while adjusting the outfit she was wearing. All the girls were wearing wafukus to be disguised as men **(wafukus is what men wore in Japan around the mid 1800's. Remember there disguise as guys so if they were girls they would be wearing kimono's instead. I suggest if you haven't seen the anime to just look at the opening to get a feel of the time frame and clothing and just a heads up if you do look at the Hakouki shinsengumi kitan opening 1 the girl at the end holding the sword is Chizuru)**. The all wore white pants but different colored tops. Chizuru was wearing a salmon red, Amaya was wearing white, Miyako was wearing a dark blue, and Amaterasu was wearing black. The only thing that stand out was how Chizuru, and Amaya were holding swords on their hip, but Amaya was longer than Chizuru's. "Hey Amaya why do you carry a sword," Amaterasu asked curiously. She knew why Chizuru carried one, but not Amaya.

"Yeah it sort of makes me feel like you're going to murder me in my sleep," Miyako replied while shivering from just the thought of her own death. "If you keep talking I just might consider it," Amaya said while grinning at Miyako. "Hey!"

"To answer your question, I carry one because I know how to use one," Amaya said while patting her trusted sword that was hanging from her hip. "Hey Chizuru do you know to fight with a sword," Miyako asked. "I have had some experience, but not that many to make me an expert," Chizuru said while smiling at her young friend. "How did you learn Amaya," Amaterasu asked curious of where she would find the time to fight with a sword since she was always taking care of them since they were little. "None of your guys business," Amaya said while smiling and walking a little ahead of them. **(Don't worry you'll find soon enough) **"In that case you should teach Chizuru and me! Give us some pointers," Miyako said while catching up to Amaya and reaching for her sword. Amaya slapped the girls hand away, "You would kill yourself the moment you touch it probably from tripping considering how clumsy you are," Amaya said while smirking knowing that would cause the young Miyako to blow a gasket. Before Miyako could react to the blow she received Amaya spoke. "Besides instead of teaching you I think it would be better to teach Amaterasu and Chizuru." Amaterasu grimaced at the thought of holding a sword. She was never the type to hurt someone especially kill them. Just thinking about it gave Amaterasu nausea.

"I rather not thank you. I'll stick to nursing people back to health," Amaterasu said raising her hand in defense thinking that any given moment someone was going to force her to hold a sword. "Yeah Amaya! Why do you think she went to work with Chizuru's father half time. Do you think it was to learn how to fight no it was so she could learn how to become a healer," Miyako said while crossing her arms and smiling thinking victory was her. "I think Miyako will do fine," Chizuru said while laughing when the young girl gave her the happiest yet laughable expression. "I bet she couldn't even lift one up," Amaya grumbled hoping for Miyako to hear. Miyako was about to prance on Amaya, but stopped when the sound of a child's cry echoed through the streets.

**So I just made this chapter so you could get a feel how the three girls communicated with Chizuru and learn about them. Also so you can see how Chizuru's react with them is a little different how she reacts with the boys. I really want this fan fiction to do good that when you look at the opening you could just see one of the characters I made up just pop in there…somewhere. Um also if you haven't noticed the three girls treat Chizuru just how the boys do, but they have a better history considering how they grew up together. Also for those of you who have watched the anime I hope you have caught some context clues to why Chizuru's father kept those three girls safe it's the same reason why he kept Chizuru safe! Please Review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. The meeting

**So hey there fellow readers! I said that my fan fiction will go by the anime well I'm still debating if I want to kill certain characters off or not, because in the anime their death's had so much meaning in the end, but I believe I want to keep some alive. I still don't know it all depends on their significant other. Please review as a writer it's what keeps me going. So please enjoy the second chapter of Love within war. Oh and if you have suggestions you want to give me just say so I'm all ears! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or characters except the three girls Miyako, Amaya, and Amaterasu. And P.s there is a reason why I got those names. **

Miyako looked to see that a young boy no older than 8 was cowering in fear besides another boy no older than 12 who had a scowl on his face. Two men hovered over them reaching for something that the older boy was holding. "Is that man trying to steal that young boy's money," Amaterasu whispered in dis-belief and disgust while she frowned. "How come no one is doing anything about it," Chizuru asked appalled that everyone on the streets just passed by like nothing. "And they call themselves warrior's just because they work for the emperor," Amaya said while frowning her hand on her sword.

"Either way we can't-," but before Amaya could finish her sentence Miyako took off jogging to help the helpless boys. "You insult us warriors and don't expect a punishment," one of the man said while grabbing the older boy by his collar and lifting him up the ground. "Give us your money and we might spare your life," the other man said while smirking at how he could look down at another human being.

The older boy spat in the man's face causing him to grimace in disgust. "You dare do that to a warrior!"

Miyako came running from behind the man anger written all over her face. "You dare call yourself a warrior! I would hardly call you a man."

The man dropped the boy to the ground and turned his attention to Miyako who was standing her ground both fist clenched against her body. The boy he dropped said thank you to her and ran off with his younger brother ,holding his hand. The man turned to the young Miyako disguised as a boy. "What did you say punk," the man said walking to her with a scowl on his face and eyes that read bloodthirsty. Miyako's anger soon subsided turning into fear forgetting that she was a girl disguised as a boy and this man would surely kill her. "Um, I mean to say, how honored I'm to um meet you," Miyako sweat dropped while taking large steps away from the blood thirsty man. "Goodbye," Miyako said turning around trying to run, but got pulled back when two hands grasped her pigtails lifting her off the ground.

Miyako grimaced in pain the way the man was holding her from her hair. "Dang pigtails you just had to fail me now," Miyako thought while the man's partner was smirking at her. "We'll show you what happens to a boy who disrespects us."

The man in front of her soon grabbed his sword from his hip raising it up to strike her. Miyako close her eyes expecting to feel the sword slice her flesh, but opened them when she heard a noise of colliding metal.

Amaya was standing in front of Miyako blocking the man's sword with her own. "Lay a finger on him and I'll kill you," she seethed anger in her voice. The man holding Miyako dropped her and went reaching to his sword but yelled in pain when Miyako grabbed his hand biting it. Amaya kicked the man, grabbing Miyako's hand and started running. "You just had to get in trouble didn't you," Amaya said through deep breaths while running. "I'm sorry," Miyako said while trying to keep up with Amaya's long stride. Miyako looked to her side to see that Chizuru, and Amaterasu were also running with them.

"I didn't even notice that it was this late," Amaterasu puffed out not being very athletic while mentioning how dark it was and how there was no one else on the streets. "I'm sorry you guys," Miyako said while picking up her pace noticing the two men were right on their tails. "I'm going to pass out soon from all the running," Miyako said. "Besides it's not like all of us are experience fighters anyway. We wouldn't stand a chance against them. " Miyako said while her friends and her turned a sharp corner.

"Look over there, Miyako, you and Chizuru hide behind those boxes while Amaterasu and I try to fight these losers," Amaya said while stopping in her tracking turning around ready to face her opponents who would be turning the corner soon. Miyako nodded grabbing Chizuru's hand and hiding behind the boxes.

Miyako and Chizuru huddled together in the corner waiting to see what would happen next. "Do you think they will be alright," Chizuru asked concern in her voice. "I'm sure of it Chizuru! You know Amaterasu always on her toes, and Amaya is a skilled swords man or woman," Miyako tried to re-assure Chizuru, but it felt like she was trying to re-assure herself.

The two man turned the corner and saw two boys (remember they don't know they are girls) waiting for them. The two man smirked to see that the boys looked frail, petite, and weak. The man started walking slow to the two girls disguised as boys their swords scraping the ground. "The man on your left is going to attack first. He is going to run at your right, but hit you on your left," Amaterasu whispered fast planting her feet waiting for the man to move. Amaya looked at Amaterasu baffled of what she said. "How do you -," but was cut off when she heard the man's battle cry echo through the walls of the town. She turned and saw that the man was running at her left. Amaya moved to the right when he swung his sword. Amaterasu kicked the man in the stomach sending him back to the ground. The man got back up raising his sword over his head about to strike, but didn't when heard the sound of laughter and a sword going through his stomach. The two girl's eyes widen of how much blood was flowing out of the man.

Fear were in both of their eyes. Miyako and Chizuru watching from afar eyes widen in surprise. Miyako standing behind Chizuru grabbed her shoulder squeezing it showing how scared she was. Amaterasu couldn't move after seeing the blood and how some of it sprayed on her face and clothes. It brought back horrible nightmares of her when she was a child. Amaterasu fell to the ground on her knees. Images of her family re-surfaced. "So much blood," Amaterasu whispered putting her hands in front of her seeing an illusion of blood all over them. Amaya didn't notice Amaterasu on the ground because she was too focus on the nightmare that was before her.

Two white hair man were standing over the two dead body they killed. They had red eyes the color of blood just like a demon. Foam was coming out of their mouths and they were laughing like an insane person. The way the acted was so UN- human. "Are they even human," Miyako whispered while watching the white hair man stab the dead body over and over again. Amaya finally out of her trance grabbed the still dazed Amaterasu by the arm dragging her back to where Chizuru and Miyako were. The white haired man looked up from the slight noise they made smiling and a laughter escaping his lips. Amaya's eyes widen in fear while she laid the passed out Amaterasu on the ground near Miyako and Chizuru who were still huddled in the corner. Amaterasu had passed out from all the blood she saw while Amaya was dragging her back to Miyako and Chizuru.

Amaya stood her ground her sword in front of her. The white haired man was in front of her laughing hysterically foam coming out of his mouth. He raised his sword to strike but stopped. Amaya gasped when a sword went through the man stopping only inches from her face. Amaya feeling fatigue and surprised from what just happened fainted on the ground her sword falling with her.

Miyako and Chizuru looked up to see that a man with Purple hair tied in a low side pony was standing in front of them not even acknowledging their presence. He had purple eyes as well. Half of his hair was covering his face, so you couldn't see what was going through his mind. He was tall and lean with some muscles. He was standing there emotionless with no movement.

Miyako took this time to crawl on her hands and knees dragging Amaya away from the dead white haired man and bringing her closer to them. Miyako was about to say something, but stopped when she heard another man's voice. "What a pity, I wanted to kill both of them my selves."

"What kind of physcho freak would think that," Miyako thought while staying quiet hoping that the man in front of them failed to see them. A man with brown hair and emerald green eyes appeared in front of Miyako and Chizuru. "You were fast this time Saito-Kun."

Saito looked at his friend with no emotion in his eyes or facial expression, "I only did as my duty required,"

Chizuru looked at Miyako with a scared expression. Miyako smiled re-assuring trying to calm her friends' nerve down. "What kind of duty do they do," Miyako thought (I just had to add that in there haha), "Did they work for the emperor as well or were they bandits." Many things were running through both of the young girls mind, but stopped when they saw the brown haired man look at them and smirked. "Dam it he saw us," Miyako thought while reaching for Chizuru to pull her back, but stopped when a sword came in front of them stopping her movements.

"Listen don't try to run, if you try to run I will kill you," Miyako and Chizuru looked up to see a man with long black hair pulled back in a pony with dark eyes so mysterious they were captivating. Miyako getting angry these man were threatening them frowned glaring at the man in front of them. Miyako was about to say something but stopped when Chizuru started falling from fainting. Miyako caught Chizuru, but was thrown back from the sudden weight she caught hitting her head on the wall and passing out also. (Omg I know just imaging this kind of makes me laugh)

"My my, did they faint because you scared them, Hijikata-san," The brown haired man said whose name was Okita-san. Okita bend down looking at the four girls who were passed out in front of them. "They all are dressed in boy clothing so they had to be boys, right, but they look so frail and weak," Souji thought while observing them.

"Vice-captain what should we do with dead bodies," Saito asked the man with black hair whose name was Hijikata. "Just remove there coat and let the inspectors handle the rest," Hijikata said while putting his sword away.

"Then what do we do with these four," Souji asked while standing up.

"We'll take them back to headquarters."

"Eh, is it safe not to kill them, they saw what happened."

"We'll decide what to do with them after we return," Hijikata finished while walking away, leaving Saito and Okita to carry the passed out girls. Okita grabbed Amaterasu throwing her over his shoulder and Chizuru throwing her over his other shoulder walking to catch up to Hijikata. Saito mimicked the same thing Okita did with Miyako and Amaya.

"They feel to light to be boys," Souji said not directing his question to anyone in particular. "There still young I believe," Saito said while walking beside his comrade. Okita didn't say anything mad that they had to keep these four weaklings alive. "It would be easier just to kill them," he thought as he saw his home appear in sight. His home was the Shinsegumi headquarters.

*in the morning*

Miyako, Chizuru, Amaya, and Amaterasu woke up in a room with their hands and arms tied in a knot behind there back. Amaterasu waking up first try to break free, but couldn't. Her mouth was covered with a cloth. She kicked at the still passed out Amaya who awoke within a second. Amaya started struggling against her own bounds. Before long Miyako and Chizuru had woken up. During the time they were fumbling with their bound limbs Amaterasu had figure a way out of them. She was about to get up from her position, but stopped when she saw a shadow figure at the door. A middle aged man appeared in front of the girls with a sad smile. "I'm sorry you were treated like this." Hearing this enraged Miyako causing her to scream and shout, but was muffled by the cloth. The man turn towards her and gave her an apologetic look. "I'll untie the ropes please wait a moment."

Amaya was furious, but decided in this matter of situation she had to stay calm. Too bad Miyako didn't see it that way since she was still screaming in her cloth and trying to break free from the binds. Amaya looked to see how Amaterasu was doing. Her eyes widen in shock as realization hit her. Amaterasu had free herself from the binds, but acted as if she was still bind. "That Souji, being tied this tight must have been ruff during the night," The man said while looking at all the girls with another apologetic look. Amaterasu rolled her eyes in annoyance already knowing she wasn't going to like this guy name, Souji.

As soon as he freed Chizuru the man went to the impatient Miyako who was tired of being tied and treated like an animal. "Sorry miss you must not like this very much," The man said while untying her and taking the cloth out of her mouth. "Can you tell me someone who would like this," Miyako asked[p1] glaring at the man in front of her and rubbing at her wrist from how tight the binds had been. The man went to un-tie Amaya while Chizuru and Miyako went to untie Amaterasu, but stopped when they realized she did the honor herself. Chizuru gasped. "You sly dog you," Miyako said while smiling approving what Amaterasu did. Amaterasu smile and shrugged, "It wasn't that hard, whoever bind our arms are pretty weak."

The man stood up after un-tying Amaya and looked at all the girls in front of him. "Excuse me, but where is this place," Chizuru asked politely. "Don't tell me where in hell," Miyako smirked. The man ignored Miyako's remark. "And who are you," Amaterasu asked trying to sound kind, but her voice came out stern and cold. "Oh sorry I'm Inoue Genzaburo, this is the Shinsengumi's Headquarters."

All the girls' eyes widen hearing the name. "Shinsegumi," Chizuru asked scared. "We are in hell," Miyako muttered. Amaterasu was fearing for the worst since she heard stories about the Shinsegumi warriors, who acted like animals and just killed for the satisfaction of being able to look down upon the weak. Inoue smiled re-assuring, "You don't need to be afraid, Can you ladies come with me for a moment, but you will need to put this on your wrist again he said binding their hands together again. "And you tell us not to be afraid," Miyako grumbled while Inoue stood up holding the ropes that were around there wrist like a dog leash and leading them out of the room. "Okay guys he is probably taking us to their captain. I want you guys to stay quiet and stay still and let Chizuru do all the talking got it," Amaya said looking at them sternly mostly at Miyako who had a big mouth and tend to open it to start trouble. Amaya looked at Chizuru, "Can you handle that." "Yes," Chizuru replied determination in her eyes.

"Amaterasu I want you to observe anyone who is in the room with us. Find there flaws and find it quick," Amaya said while Amaterasu nodded in approval. "Miyako you just need to keep you pie hole shut when were in there, and try not to get us into any more trouble." "Fine Amaya I will, but no promises." Amaya rolled her eyes. Inoue stopped in front of a door. All four girl braced themselves to what was going to happen next. "Go in," Inoue said while sliding the door open to reveal the group of men in a room. The same three man sat before them with two other men. One had glassed and long black hair. The other had brown hair and was smiling at them. Amaterasu looked at them in disgust.

"Good morning," Miyako flinched from how sincere they acted after what they did to them. She glared at the man who spoke (which was Kondou san I think). "Did you sleep well last night," The man with the glasses asked mostly to Chizuru who was in front of the three girls. "Did he seriously just ask us that," Miyako thought she whispered to Amaterasu, but could be heard from the men in the room. "Shut up Miyako," Amaterasu whispered harshly to her friend. The men ignoring the two girls continued talking. "It looks like they did. You can see the tatami mats pattern on their faces," Souji said while smirking. Amaterasu gave him a glare while Miyako bite her tongue to keep herself from saying anything. Amaya just stayed calm with no emotion showing on her face. Chizuru blushed in embarrassment touching her face believing Souji.

"Stop it Souji, she'll think it's true, there aren't any tatami marks on your face," Saitou said revealing no emotion to his statement and face. Amaya looked at him surprised to see how good looking he was but banished the though from her mind knowing it was wrong. "You didn't have to tell her Saitou," Souji smiled at his friend. Amaterasu being fed up at this point snapped, "Can we get serious here or are you going to sit on your lazy arse (it means ass back in the day...I think) all day."

Souji surprised by the remark and coldness the young boy said was about to say something, but stopped when someone said, "That's enough, cut the idle chat." All girls looked to see that the man with weaving black hair tied in the pony tail said it. (Remember they don't know his name yet till after this whole situation only the readers do so it's like dramatic irony he he)

"Yes sir," Souji said while smirking. "Are they the witnesses," A boy with long brown hair tied in a high pony tail and teal eyes said sitting next to two other men. The girls failed to notice them when they had entered the room. "You guys are so thin and small are you guys still kids," The boy with brown hair tied in a pony asked.

Miyako glared at the handsome, but annoying boy. Holding her tongue long enough she snapped. Trying to sound like a boy Miyako replied in her deep husky voice, "I didn't know the Shinsegumi allowed girls to join them." The boy glared at her and was about to say something, but stopped when a man next to him with brown spiky hair and blue eyes dressed in green started laughing out loud from Miyako's response while patting the boy with the pony tail's head. "He got you there Heisuke, You shouldn't be calling anyone 'kid' either aren't you still one." A man with red/brown hair tied in a low ponytail at the back of his neck and wearing red with gold eyes smiled, " Right, from all the saints and sages point of view, you are similar to them."

"Shut up," Heisuke glared at his two older friends swatting the man's hand away from his head. "The old man should shut up." The man with spiky brown hair dressed in green smiled at his young friends again patting his head squeezing it, "What did you say little kid."

"I don't think I should be called old man by you. I can't speak the same for Shinpachi, but I 'm not old." The man with red/brown hair said smiling.

The man known as Shinpachi glared at his friend, "Are you betraying me Sano."

"Both of you stop," A man with Brown hair tied back in a sort of half bun yelled at his subordinates. "Please close the door behind you and sit down." "My name is Kondo-san and this-," The man with Brown hair was speaking but was cut off by the black haired man with a pony. "Kondo san don't be formal with them were going to interrogate them anyway." "Yes you're right Hijikata,"Kondo replied smiling.

"First Saitou what happened last night," Kondo turning to one of his captains.

"Last night failed warriors encountered rebels in the city. It ended in a fight, but we dealt with them. These four boys witnessed it." Amaya glared at him. "The only thing I witnessed was how you almost killed me," Amaya yelled pointing at the man Saitou while her binds around her wrist broke in the process. Everyone's eyes widen except for the person who she was yelling at. Chizuru looked at Amaya telling her to stop. Amaya sighed understanding letting Chizuru do the talking.

"We didn't see anything."

"Really," Heisuke asked stealing a glance at Miyako who gave him the smart ass remark. "We didn't see anything," Miyako said with an annoyed expression on her face. "If we did I would remember," Amaterasu said looking at the boy who dared questioned Chizuru's statement. Heisuke looked away and shrugged, "its okay then."

"But according to Souji you helped the warriors," Shinpachi stated looking at the four boys in front of him thinking that they were frail and scrawny for young men. "Well clearly he lied because I don't remember anything like that," Amaterasu asked glaring at Souji who just smirked at her. "We were running away from the rebels, and then the Shinsegumi came and kind of help. We could have handle it on our own, but they sort of saved us," Amaya grumbled rolling her eyes. "Then you saw very well how the warriors killed the rebels then right," Shinpachi asked surprising Amaya. "Maybe if you gave me the description of the warrior I might tell you," Amaterasu asked smirking while the man looked away knowing she had won that conversation. "You boys are really an amusing group aren't you," Sona said while smiling.

"Let's just kill them already, it's the best way to silence them" Souji said smirking at the ground. "Why don't we just kill you so we can save ourselves from the misery of your hideous face," Miyako whispered getting nudge in the stomach by Amaya. "Don't say such outrageous things Souji," Kondo said glaring at him. "Don't make that face it was just a joke."

"Oh so funny I'm dying of laughter right now," Miyako spat at Souji causing him to look at her with a glare but amusement lingered in his eyes. Enjoying how he could get the boy so easily enraged.

"Please," Chizuru said, "We will not tell anybody of what we saw."

Hijikata just sighed, "Take them away and make sure to separate them."

"Hey, don't touch me," Miyako said while trying to get away from Heisuke grasp, but he managed to grab her dragging her out of the room. "Get your filthy hands off of me," Amaterasu spat out venom in her voice. "Such a big bark for a little dog," Souji said while dragging her by the collar and leading her out of the room. The man named Shinpachi grabbed Chizuru by the arm leading her out of the room leaving Amaya last. She looked to see the man named Saitou standing up heading towards her. She tried dodging his hand but failed when his hand wrapped around both of her un-binded wrist. "If you hurt any one of my friends. I will kill you." **(Okay so I know Saito drags Chizuru out but that's the anime and this is my fan fiction so I get to choose who gets leaded out by who okay.) **Saitou didn't say anything to the girl while he led her out of the room leaving the rest of the men to discuss what to do with them.

**So I know I skipped some of the scenes were they were talking but I just wanted to cut to the chase and it would be way to long, and I'm going to change just a little bit of the episode to fit the plot that I'm searching for with my new characters. You are probably wondering when the romantic and fluff stuff start happening well don't worry I guarantee next chapter will have it! Plus you won't believe who I am pairing up with who. Well maybe you do, but its okay, Please review, like seriously I need some review to know I'm doing good or not and thank you for that one review! It means a lot!Bye**


	3. AN

Hello fellow readers I know I haven't updated in a long time and you probably want to punch me I just wanted you guys to know I have not give up on this story and the next chapter will be up very soon. For some reason I really like this fan fic personaly I want to make it the best one I have written I have so many ideas for the characters build up and ending I just cant wait to write the next chapter which will be up soon. Thank you for reading and not giving up on me . Love you guys all very much next chapter will be up very soon!


	4. Miyako and Amaterasu

**Hello again reader. Yes, you reading this right now. I want you to stop what you are doing, and tell yourself that you're going to review after this story because you care. Haha jk you don't have too although it would make me very happy! Anyway thank you for your reviews guys it means a lot! So I'm really sorry with my grammar I wish I was better at it and I will try to improve, and in the last chapter I made a lot of mistakes! Heck I think I just did a run on sentence right now! Anyway I will try to work on it to make my readers happy! Anyway hopefully you get a feel of who is going to be with who, but be forewarned that not everything is what is seems! On to the fluffzz ..well since they barely meet each other it's as far as a fluff could go for right now!**

Miyako's Pov.

Miyako was being led by Heisuke to the room that she would be staying. She was surprised that he wasn't dragging her like he did when they exited the room. He let go of her when they hand rounded a corner and when no one was looking. "I guess he is kind of nice," Miyako thought while lifting her head up from looking at the ground and staring at Heisuke who was walking in front of her with his hands behind his head. Heisuke feeling eyes on him turned around to see that Miyako was staring at him. He smiled faintly when Miyako met his eyes and looked back down. "You don't have to be scared of me ,or the Shinsegumi for that matter," Heisuke said while walking looking straight ahead trying to re-assure the boy walking behind him (Remember she is disguised as a boy still!)

"Ha. You sure didn't make it seem like that when I was over there," Miyako said making sure he could hear the bitterness and coldness in her voice. "There just trying to make sure of some things that's all. I'm pretty sure they won't end up killing you and your friends," Heisuke said turning around smiling at Miyako.

Miyako glared at him of how he just easy he smiled at her like it was natural for him. Miyako looked away from the boy taking in her surrounding, "Aren't you supposed to be watching my every move," Miyako asked confused of why he let her go when she could just run away at any moment. "What," Heisuke asked confused raising his eye brow at her. "Well you stop holding onto me when we rounded that corner back there. Aren't you a little concerned that I may run off and then you will probably get in trouble." Heisuke looked at her and chuckled, "I don't have to worry about that. I trust you, and I'm pretty sure you won't do something that drastic, and if you do I would kill you." Heisuke turned around away from the Miyako leaving a shock expression on her face.

"What kind of mess have I gotten Chizuru, Amaya, and Amaterasu into this time" Miyako thought while looking at the ground angry at herself since it was her who got all three of them in this situation. Lost in her train of thoughts Miyako bumped into something hard. "Ow," Miyako grumbled while massaging her head and looking up to see Heisuke had stopped. "Why did you stop," Miyako said glaring at him since she probably had a big bump now. "This is the room you will be waiting in until we hear any more news about what is to be done to you and your friends" Heisuke said while opening the door for her to enter. Miyako walked in feeling lonely because her friends weren't there. Miyako turned to look at Heisuke who was still standing at the entrance of the room with a serious face. "I'm going to be honest with you," Heisuke said with a straight face and nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "You should expect the worst," he finished closing the door and leaving her there.

Miyako grumbled curse words under her breath even though it was un-lady like, but she didn't care she was angry. She was angry that she could be so stupid to do such a foolish thing to a man who was skilled in swords, but she couldn't just stand there and watch the little boy's money being taken away from him. "Stupid Shinsegumi," Miyako said very loudly knowing that no one was there to hear her babbling.

"Just because they think there all that because there so skilled in swords," Miyako grumbled. "Oh look at me with my sword and watch me take innocent people to my headquarter and kill them because I feel like it," Miyako said in a high pitch voice trying to make fun of them and pretending she had a sword and swinging it around. "Pff I could totally take them on," Miyako said while raising her fist and punching it into her hand. "They aren't the only ones who have talent," Miyako grumble falling to the ground on her stomach and sitting her chin on top of her palm.

"My, my, my Miyako you do like to blabber," A voice out of now where said. Miyako eyes widen sitting up and looking to see that there was a shadow figure of a boy about her age leaning against the outside of the door. "How do you know my name," Miyako said narrowing her eyes at the boy remembering never telling anyone her name since she got to this town. "Ha. What wouldn't I know about you," The boy said with a coldness and bitterness to it. "Who are you," Miyako asked standing up now ready to open the door at any minute. "Ha. You should be asking what I am," the boy said. Miyako ran to the door and opened revealing that no one was there. "What the heck, He was just here a minute ago," Miyako thought jumping out of the room looking left then right.

"Oh well better go inside," Miyako said while walking back inside the room, but stopped when she was about to close the door. "What am I doing? I should take this opportunity to go ahead and run," Miyako thought while smiling just thinking of being the hero who would save her and her friends. Miyako walked back outside of the room and closed the door slowly making sure there wasn't any noise. She tip-toed carefully down the wooden floor, but stopped when she felt guilt built up inside of her when she remembered how the boy said he trusted her. "Who cares it's his fault for trusting me," Miyako thought while picking up her pace down the wooden floors. "Now where would Amaya and the rest be at," Miyako whispered softly to herself. She was about to turn a corner until something tackled her to the ground sending her flying from the wooden floor and onto the grass. "What the heck," Miyako thought while she blacked out only for a second, but regained consciousness.

Miyako looked up to see that Heisuke was on top of her anger in his eyes, and face. He pinned her against the grass with is hands hovering above her. Miyako soon felt heat rise to her cheeks from how close this boy was to her, but then remembering how bad this situation was. "Get off of me," Miyako said trying to break from the boy's grasp. "No, What were you doing out of the room,"

"It was stuffy in the room so I decided to get some fresh air," Miyako said glaring at the boy. Heisuke frowned at the boy below him not believing that he would step out of the room. Miyako seeing that the boy let his guard down pushed him off of her and pinning down Heisuke in the process. "Ha," Miyako smirked at the boy who was under her. Miyako, forgetting that she didn't weigh that much, was soon thrown off by the boy and rolling in the grass. Miyako and Heisuke kept rolling back and forth fighting who was going to be the victor in the end. Miyako not being strong was soon defeated when Heisuke pinned her to the ground yet again. Miyako glared at the boy above her, but stopped when she noticed that his face was a deep red and his eyes were wide. Miyako followed the boys gaze to see that some of her shirt opened a little more than it should have revealing layers upon layers of white wrapping around her chest.

Miyako's face became red from embarrassment. "You pervert" Miyako yelled while she pushed Heisuke off of her covering her chest with her shirt wrapping her arms around herself. She couldn't believe what just happened. "Now I'm screwed," Miyako thought thinking that she would be in bigger trouble. "Y-Y-YOU'RE A-A-A G-G-G-GIRL," Heisuke yelled in a sitting position face still red pointing at Miyako. Miyako looked at the boy and laughed nervously, "W-what n-no, I'm a man," Miyako said trying her best manly voice impression. "This is just what I do to keep my fat rolls from showing ha..Ha...ha," Miyako said in the man voice, but it died out when she finished her sentence. She noticed that Heisuke didn't believe her one bit. "Fine, Yes I'm a girl okay, "Miyako said while standing up and brushing the grass that was on her outfit. Heisuke got up his blush now gone, "Well that explains a lot," he said while brushing grass off of his outfit. "What do you mean," Miyako asked her eye twitching in the process knowing the boy was going to tick her off. "Well because it explains why you're so weak."

Miyako frowned, "What you think just because I'm a girl that I'm weak."

"Well, yes, well -," before Heisuke could finish his sentence Miyako had punched him in the gut her eyebrow twitching in the process. "As you were saying," She asked smirking at the boy who was holding his stomach. "What did you do that for," Heisuke asked angry and confused why she punched him. "To prove that you were wrong," Miyako smiled in approval of her action and amusement.

Heisuke stood up from his position and glared at the girl who was smiling, but ended up blushing when he noticed how close his face was to hers and how pretty she actually was. Miyako looked to see that Heisuke was staring at her intensely. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, "W-what you've n-never b-been a-around a g-girl before." Now that Heisuke thought about it he never really spend time with a girl before. Sure when he went with Shinpachi and Sano to get sake some of the geisha's would serve him, but he never actually had a conversation with one or even hung out with one till now.

Heisuke out of his train thoughts looked away from the girl blushing even more he didn't know how to respond to that question, but luckily he was saved when he heard one of the Shinsegumi warriors call his name. Miyako watched as Heisuke jogged toward one of the warriors and talking to him about something. Heisuke smile at the warrior and jogged back toward the girl. "Okay you're going to have to come with me now. Hijikata would like to talk to you and your friends."

Miyako upon hearing this gulped knowing that this was a life and death situation.

**With Amaterasu**

Amaterasu was thrown into a room by a boy she didn't like from the beginning she saw him. She landed on her hands and knees turning around to give the boy whose name was Souji a glare. Souji looked at the boy in front of him (remember he doesn't know she's actually a girl okay) and smirked. "If I were you I wouldn't expect anything good from this. Actually you should prepare yourself to face death," Souji said closing the door harshly. Amaterasu looked away from the door knowing she would become angry, and she couldn't do that. Right now she had to become calms and go over from what she observed from all of the men who were in the room with her and her friends.

"The man named Hijikata, and Kondou seemed to be either Captain or Vice-Captain." Amaterasu thought while massaging her temple trying to remember the man traits, habitats, and how they acted. "The one with the glasses, what was his name, oh yeah Sana. He must think of all the strategies for them. The quiet purple hair man was quiet, but that just makes him more dangerous," Amaterasu thought remembering how Amaya said how he almost killed her. "Souji judging from his characteristics has have a ruff past, and acts a certain way for a reason," Amaterasu thinking no one would act the way he did. "And finally the last three man seemed harmless, but I doubt that."

"So what makes all of them so special? They seem really attached together"

The question bugged Amaterasu knowing they all had a history with each other judging form how they acted and treated each other like brothers, and that's when it hit her. "They must've been the first to join the Shinsegumi and were equally in charge of certain man." "Well now I know who they are and what positions they play at, but I don't know there flaws," Amaterasu groaned throwing herself back on her back.

** "**I'm supposed to be stronger than this," Amaterasu thought while sitting back up her brown eyes looking distant remembering her past of how she couldn't do anything, but watch her childhood slip away and be replace with a new one. She was grateful for Chizuru and her father, but sometimes she wished her family never died. Amaterasu distant face was soon replaced with a scowl and determination. "I'm an Oni I'm supposed to be stronger than a mere human," Amaterasu thought while standing up.

Amaterasu always knew she was Oni since she was born. She was raised as a pure blood Oni. Her mother and father always reminder her that every day when she would awake to do her chores. Whenever she fell and got scratches she would start crying, but would be soon scolded by her father. She never told Chizuru, Amaya, Miyako, or Chizuru's father in fear of being abandoned by them. She can't imagine what the Shinsegumi would do if they found out, but right now she had to push that aside.

Amaterasu stood up heading toward door. Amaterasu stuck her brown/auburn head out trying to see if anyone was there. She stepped out of the room about to make a run for it, but as soon as her toe touched the wood she jumped right back into the room because she saw something from the corner of her eye, but it then vanished. She closed the door behind her, her heart beating fast. "Who could that be," Amaterasu thought knowing from the figure's body that it couldn't be any of the men that she saw before. Amaterasu put her ear to the door trying to hear any footsteps, but there were none that she could point out.

Amaterasu opened the door again to see that no one was there. She stepped out of the room making no noise like how she was taught when she was younger like a true Oni. She started walking quietly along the wooden floor, but felt something coming after her from behind. Amaterasu jumped to her right missing a punch in the head only by a few inches. Amaterasu turned around to see that the person who threw a punch at her was a boy with brown spiky hair, with a mask covering his nose and mouth only revealing striking, dark green eyes. Amaterasu breath got caught in her throat by the eyes. If she could she would stare at them and get lost into them. It was like getting lost into a dark forest. Letting her guard down the boy grabbed Amaterasu wrist then neck. Before she knew it her face was pressed against the wooden floor while her arm was pinned behind her back. The boy above her was on top of her pinning her down.

"What are you doing outside of your room," A light yet husky voice asked her causing shivers to run down her spine. Amaterasu cringed her neck to look at the person on top of her with a scowl on her face and anger lighting in her light brown eyes. "I don't think I should answer to you." The green eyes that were emotionless seemed to switch to anger.

She soon was pressed hard against the floor yet again. "I was told to watch you, so give me an answer." Amaterasu smirked at the boy again. "Am I that much a threat to the Shinsegumi that they would send you to watch me?" "No, but you are a nuisance to us," The boy said his green eyes piercing her soul. "I needed to use the bathroom." The boy just glared at her knowing she was lying. He got off of her grabbed her arm bring her up also. "You know for a boy you're pretty weak," The boy said smirking although she couldn't see it with his mouth you could tell through his eyes.

Amaterasu felt her face get flushed. Being told that she was weaker than a human was an insult. Of course she wasn't that strong, but she wished she could prove everyone wrong that told her otherwise and she did with her skill at being fast on her feet and ears dropping fairly well also. " It's not about the strength in someone , but how fast and skillful there on their feet," Amaterasu smirked seeing that his guard was down and bent down swinging her leg around swiping his legs from under him, but before she could make a run for it the boy used his arms to send him flying back on his feet and grabbed Amaterasu arm spinning her around. The boy was sending his arm flying to her neck.

Amaterasu realized that he was aiming for a pressure point she quickly grabbed his hand stopping him, but he used this opportunity to hold onto her wrist. She was about to swing her other arm but was caught again by his hand. Before she knew it she was pinned to the wall his green eyes looking at her. "If looks could kill," Amaterasu thought while looking at the fumed boy in front of her. She then realized how close he was to her and started blushing never being close even close to a 20 feet proximate of a boy before.

" I was stationed here to watch you, but got news to come and get you, and when I was heading to your room I saw you leaving your room, but jumped back in like you could hear me." The boy said his face now calm and his eyes emotionless. "It would take a skillful person to hear me walking, so how did you know someone was there." Amaterasu looked into the boys eyes knowing that if she didn't he would know she was lying. "It's not that hard to hear someone's loud footsteps," Amaterasu said, but knew full well that wasn't the reason. It was because of her Oni hearing why she knew. She could always tell what attack her opponents were going to make , but was surprised for the first time that she couldn't read the person in front of her no matter the long hours of Oni training her father gave the boy in front of her was beyond the skill she could ever comprehend or even grasp.

Amaterasu was soon brought out of her train of thoughts when the boy grabbed her arm leading her away from her room. "Where are you taking me," Amaterasu said dragging her feet hopefully slowing down the boy , but to her disappoint she found out she wasn't. "Did you not hear me. Hijikata-san wants to speak to you and your friends."

Amaterasu eyes widen, but was replaced with a mask of emotionlessness. The boy in front of her turned his head slightly to see that Amaterasu presence was changed and that for once in his life of being in the Shinsegumi he could not read her/him. I mean he was the observer and spy in the group and yet he could hardly tell what this weak minded boy was thinking **(remember he doesn't know that Amaterasu is a boy yet)**

**Omg you know how I said I would update soon well I thought I did and when I went to check on the story I found out I didn't and I was like "oh Chiiizzzz." I can't believe it was still saved on my computer oh my goodness now I feel like I need to update again! Well I know this chapter was not that long and I'm sorry and it probably sucks to! Please review and if you have any ideas or suggestions just voice them! Bye my lovely readers!**


End file.
